<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Former) Alpha and (New) Omega by Kaoupa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294897">(Former) Alpha and (New) Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa'>Kaoupa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz was captured. She didn't survive. </p><p>But the Crystal Gems finally drove Homeworld away from Earth as they avenged their fallen leader.</p><p>They're finally free.</p><p>Now, they just have to keep their unknowing Diamond hostage loyal to them and happy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bismuth &amp; Pink Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Former) Alpha and (New) Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Steven Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!</p><p>As she focused her many, many conflicting and furious emotions into every strike on her anvil, with a thunderous CLANG following each and every one, Bismuth wondered why she wasn’t feeling more triumphant.</p><p>The Rebellion had basically WON!</p><p>The Diamonds and Homeworld had, for the time being, apparently decided to leave Earth alone. </p><p>Every single ship in their arsenal had left the world - and the sensors on the bases they’d taken over had been repurposed, to ensure they weren’t planning anything, in addition to the bases themselves being reinforced with new systems. Systems that the Diamonds couldn’t override on a whim. Every Galaxy Warp on the planet had been smashed.</p><p>Homeworld would never be able to come back without giving them all the warning they needed.</p><p>But victory itself wasn’t everything.</p><p>The dozens of bubbles from the last, desperate plan of the Crystal Gems after Pearl had arrived nearly-poofed… Their shards were still inside from their attempt to save their beloved leader. </p><p>Rose Quartz had been stolen away by the Diamonds. And the remains of those who had lost their lives trying to rescue her were still there. Shattered by the most merciless Gems Homeworld had, all of them assigned to guard her “execution grounds”.</p><p>They’d known it was a trap.</p><p>They had all gone anyways.</p><p>And until the day the remaining Crystal Gems found a way to piece them back together, the places they had left in their minds could never be filled by anything else.</p><p>But Homeworld was gone. The Diamonds had been forced to retreat, in the face of their final threat.</p><p>They would never be slaves again.</p><p>They were free now.She just wished that she felt more free. Well… maybe she just needed more time.</p><p>And then there was...</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>Bismuth sighed as she heard the fairly-familiar CRASH. Only this time instead of metal or stone breaking, it was the temporary oak barricade that she’d put up breaking. It was the CRASH that was the sign of a <em> certain someone </em> not slowing down in time, and a sign that she would need to repair the door <em> again. </em>Which just helped Bismuth remember the core reason why she wasn’t feeling utterly grand.</p><p>Well, besides the fact that a lot of her friends were dead and their bodies were being used as a memorial to the war.</p><p>Because after all the losses she had gone through recently, now the Crystal Gems as a whole were stuck dealing with their newest member.</p><p>Bismuth had really been expecting somebody more… cruel. Unrelenting. Somebody who demanded attention, and respect, and was used to getting it - even from the very beginning. Somebody she could hate, and smack around images of without any guilt, and maybe punch in the shoulder <em> juuuust </em>a little bit too hard after training was done.</p><p>“Bismuth! BismuthBismuthBismuth!”</p><p>Instead, she was getting <em>this.</em></p><p>“What is it, Pink?!” She replied, annoyance in her tone as she turned around to face the giant tyrant - well, former tyrant.</p><p>The wilting look on Pink Diamond’s face made her feel guilty for a second - no. This was a Diamond. A shatterer. The fact that she was free when so many of her friends had been lost because of the Diamonds even before she came to Earth was - </p><p>“I was going out with the Micas! And we found a fish!” The over-excitable Diamond pulled out a bubble with a fish immersed in water, like she’d said - one that was nearly two feet long. “Nobody else wanted to take care of it, and you’re always alone in here, so I-”</p><p>“HOW WOULD - How would I feed a fish?” Bismuth scowled at the smallest Diamond. The fact that she could make her cower so easily was maybe a little invigorating.</p><p>“Uh…” Pink Diamond looked confused.</p><p>“Fish are organic beings. They eat and drink. Do I have ANYTHING here that an organic could eat?”</p><p>“Uh…” Pink Diamond’s still-baffled face made it clear that this was the first time she had given that idea any consideration.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the fact that she’d beaten up several of the best Quartzes they had by accident in training, Bismuth knew she would not be sure how anyone had ever feared this gem.</p><p>“And the heat from the Forge might kill it! Go! Get it back outside!” Bismuth yelled.</p><p>While her statement was true, if she was honest with herself, Bismuth wasn’t really too concerned about the fish. She just wanted peace and quiet to fume, and to let her headache about this <em> irritation </em>die down.</p><p>Pink Diamond was concerned about the fish, though. Considering how hastily she ran back for the exit.</p><p>Bismuth wondered for a second if anyone on Earth would have rebelled if she had shown that same courtesy to them with all of her memories.</p><p>“Fracking newly-emerged…” Bismuth muttered to herself, annoyance fading as she started returning herself to her work.</p><p>Rejuvenator or no Rejuvenator, dealing with a Diamond would always be a gemache. Even if this Diamond wasn’t trying to be a murderer at the moment. </p><p>Frankly, if Pearl hadn’t made a speech that won over most of the Crystal Gems about everyone - even her - deserving a chance, she wouldn’t be out of her bubble at all.</p><p>
  <em> I just wish Rose was still here to talk to her... </em>
</p><p>She had apparently failed the first time she tried. But still... If anyone could make even a Diamond see the truth in the Crystal Gem cause, it would be her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yup! Rose got captured, rejuvenated, and is now a Crystal Gem in her Pink Diamond form! Of course, she has no memories of being Rose Quartz, so... yeah.</p><p>The Diamonds left Earth, though! And they know that the Crystal Gems will kill Pink if they try anything, and since she's there they won't dare to try and obliterate them.</p><p>I am not sure how that will work out. I have no idea at the moment how this story will go. I'm not even sure if I will post any more chapters.</p><p>Let's find out together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>